The Eternal Ones
by saorii28
Summary: Adaptación; Rukia Kuchiki ha vivido siempre en la pequeña ciudad de Snope City, Tennessee. Pero desde que tiene uso de razón, ha experimentado visiones de una vida pasada en la persona de una joven llamada Miyako, cuyo amor por un chico llamado Kaien terminó en una tragedia espantosa. Un día, Rukia ve en la televisión al famoso playboy Ichigo Kurosaki, y eso la trastorna.


Este fic es una Adaptación del libro "The Eternal Ones" o "Eternos" de Kirsten Miller

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Bleach ni esta historia me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo y Kirsten Miller respectivamente

Sinopsis: Rukia Kuchiki ha vivido siempre en la pequeña ciudad de Snope City, Tennessee. Pero desde que tiene uso de razón, ha experimentado visiones de una vida pasada en la persona de una joven llamada Miyako, cuyo amor por un chico llamado Kaien terminó en una tragedia espantosa.

Un día, Rukia ve en la televisión al famoso playboy Ichigo Kurosaki, y eso la trastorna. Huye a Nueva York a buscar a Ichigo y ahi se ve envuelta en una épica aventura amorosa, tanto como peligrosa, que parece obra del destino. ¿Es Ichigo su amado Kaien? ¿O su asesino en una vida pasada? Rukia pide a los miembros de la poderosa y enigmática Sociedad de Almas que le ayuden a descifrar los misterios de la reencarnación y a descubrir los secretos ocultos en sus vidas y amores previos, antes de que todo se pierda y el ciclo vuelva a empezar. Pero, ¿qué es la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Y cómo puede saber Rukia en quién confiar?

Una inteligente y siniestra historia de romance y destino... eleva el amor sobrenatural mucho más allá de lo típico y pasajero.

* * *

Posesión de Rukia Kuchiki

Rukia estaba de regreso. Tendió la mirada por la conocida recamarita. Nubes plateadas flotaban sobre el tragaluz arriba de una cama arrugada. Una vela en el borde del tocador esperaba a que los débiles rayos solares terminaran de desvanecerse. Su vista volvió al espejo frente a ella. Aliso una mata de su melena oscura y la acomodo tras una oreja. El reflejo en el espejo no era el suyo, pero lo conocía tan bien como al propio. Los grandes ojos cafés lucia sombras kohl. Los labios sonrientes formaban un arco rojo de cupido. Una vez más miró una mano fina con granate encendido alisar una túnica bordada con oro. Rukia sintió la seda pasar bajo sus dedos.

La joven en el espejo aguardaba. Un reloj en la repisa de la chimenea se había parado al cinco para las seis. El tiempo se había reducido a nada.

Afuera, el viento otoñal gemía. Los arboles crujían en el parque., el cual, por alguna razón, ella sabía a menos de una cuadra de distancia. El fuego crepitante había atenuado el frio de la noche. Pero la joven no sentía necesidad de su calor.

Oyó abajo el ruido de tacones de mujer en los adoquines. Con el corazón agitado, corrió por la tosca duela hasta la ventana, cuidando que los tacones de sus zapatillas no resbalaran en las grietas. Se asomó por las cortinas de terciopelo. Un piso bajo ella, por un sendero angosto y encantador, pasaban caminando dos mujeres enfundadas en abrigos de piel y tomadas del brazo. La forma de sus sombreros y el estilo de sus zapatos no habían estado de moda en casi cien años. No se detuvieron, y la chica suspiro aliviada cuando por fin desaparecieron de su vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre la visitara en esta su primera noche solos, juntos.

Sus ojos volaron a la estructura de un rascacielos que se construía a la distancia, y volvieron pronto abajo, a la calle. Una figura misteriosa había aparecido en el sendero. La respiración de la joven se aceleró cuando la figura se detuvo frente a su puerta y miro furtivamente a ambos lados de la calle. Oyó una llave entrar en el cerrojo escaleras abajo, y luego, pasos graves subir al segundo piso.

En un instante, él estaba en su cuarto, abrigo y sombrero en las manos, Despeinado cabello negro. Ojos verdes destellantes. Un saco anticuado ligeramente raído de los puños. Ella lo recibió en la puerta y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Él dejo caer su abrigo para que sus frías manos buscaran la base de su espalda. Luego, sus labios húmedos chocaron con los otros. Ella se apretó contra él, sintiendo aumentar el calor bajo sus capas de algodón y lana.

―Te eh esperado una eternidad ―le dijo.

―Ya estoy aquí ―susurro él, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos.

―¡Kaien! ―murmuró ella, mientras el cuarto se llenaba de un brillo cegador.

Rukia estaba parada en un banquito, asomándose por la ventana abierta frente a ella y confiando en que podría dejar de moverse. A lo largo del invierno, la expectación había crecido en su interior. Pero una vez que el clima se templó, fue incapaz de dormir o quedarse quieta. Parecía como si cada célula de su cuerpo bailara.

Algo le esperaba más allá de las altas montañas alrededor de Snope City, su impaciencia se había vuelto casi insoportable. Le daban ganas de saltar por la ventana, segura de que el viento la sostendría sobre los árboles y la depositaría justo donde debía estar. Lo único que la mantenía atada a la tierra era la mano de Yumichika en el bies del vestido que modelaba.

―¡Rukia, ven a buscar el control remoto!

El graznido de su abuela hizo añicos su concentración. Rukia se tambaleó un momento y bajó del banco atropelladamente.

―¡Vaya, Rukia! ¿De cuándo acá eres tan torpe?

Oyó que una aguja caía al suelo y vio a Yumichika meterse un dedo herido en la boca.

―¡Ay, pobrecito! ―desordenó el enmarañado pelo oscuro del muchacho―.Vuelvo en seguida. Nanao se sienta a cada rato en el control. A lo mejor ya se le enterró entre las nalgas.

―¿Quieres que te traiga una palanca? ―bromeó Yumichika. Se irguió todo lo alto de su metro noventa de estatura y ofreció a Rukia una sonrisa maliciosa, sin darse cuenta de que estaba a sólo unos centímetros de que el ventilador del techo le arrancara el cabello.

―¡Baja la voz! ―ordenó Rukia riendo, mientras abría de golpe la puerta de su recámara―. ¿Quieres que te prohíban entrar siempre?

Sus pies descalzos resonaron en la duela. Le gusta imprimir todo su peso en ese alarde impropio de una dama. Tras bajar las escaleras y acercarse a la cocina, su madre salió al pasillo, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, sacudió la cabeza en mudo ruego y alzó cuatro dedos todavía embarrados de masa para galletas. Rukia aflojó el paso para que sus pies cayeran levemente. Fastidiar a su abuela era un placer que por lo pronto tendría que olvidar. Cuatro meses de buena conducta eran un bajo precio por su libertad. En septiembre ingresaría al Instituto Tecnológico de la Moda Nueva York, y había mil kilómetros y una cordillera entera entre ella y el este de Tennessee.

Las cortinas de la sala de estar se hallaban cerradas, y aun el floreado papel tapiz parecía gris en la penumbra. Ise Nanao estaba sentada en un sillón revestido de seda, rígida la espalda y las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Recién llegada del salón de belleza, lucía un esponjado peinado color plata que frotaba varios centímetros arriba de su cuero cabelludo. Rukia se paró en la entrada y dejó vagar sus ojos por el cuarto, buscando algo fuera de lugar. Una flor marchita escondida en el ramo de rosas de verano, o una media corrida de la anciana dama. Vio la mancha que había dejado en el espejo encima de la chimenea-una huella digital perfecta en la esquina derecha-, río apenas. Era un juego entre ellas, y esta vez Rukia iba ganando.

―¿Alguna novedad? ―preguntó la señora, con la voz melosa que utilizaba para preparar sus trampas.

―No, abuela.

―¿Ese muchacho está aquí todavía?

― Yumichika―la corrigió Rukia.

―¿Perdón?

La delicada mano de la abuela alcanzó los anteojos en la mesa de al lado.

―Se llama Yumichika.

―Ya lo sé… ―poniéndose los lentes, la anciana inspeccionó a la chica―. ¿Qué diablos traes encima Rukia?

Rukia dio una vuelta para lucir un vestido negro escotado.

―¿Te gusta mi vestido nuevo? Pensaba llevarlo mañana a la iglesia.

A Ise Nanao casi se le salían los ojos de la indignación.

―¡Ninguna nieta mía se presentara jamás ante el Señor con…..!

―No te ataques, Nanao, es broma. Se lo estamos haciendo a Momo Hinamori.

―Rukia suspiró y metió la mano bajo el cojín que sostenía la pequeña y mojigata mujer. Sacó el control remoto y encendió la televisión―. ¿Qué canal quieres?

―¡Ay, qué lista! ―rezongó la abuela―. Pon las noticias de las cinco.

Rukia apretó un par de botones y el conductor de un conocido programa de chismes apareció en la pantalla.

―Creo que es algo temprano para las noticias ―dijo― ¿Está bien ahí?

―¡Todo es ahora esa basura! ―cloqueó la abuela―. Bueno si no hay otra cosa. Déjalo y súbele al volumen.

Rukia vio ensancharse la barra de volumen en la base de la pantalla.

``….el playboy de diecinueve años volvió anoche a Nueva York apenas horas antes del inicio previsto de los funerales de su padre. Aunque la relación entre ambos se había enfriado en los últimos años, fuentes confidenciales informaron que….´´

Rukia fijo la vista en la acción. Un joven apuesto y bronceado bajaba de un mercedes negro al tiempo que los flashes de las cámaras centelleaban en el parabrisas del automóvil. Por un momento sostuvo la mirada de los paparazzi, con rostro enigmático e indescifrable. Luego una de sus comisuras se curvo inesperadamente en una sonrisa.

―Kaien ―murmuró Rukia. Una flama ardió en la punta de sus pies. Mientras el fuego comenzaba a subir, sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban.

Un torrente de imágenes se hizo humo cuando Rukia despertó. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y una pierna estaba incómodamente retorcida debajo de ella. Oyó que su madre y abuela susurraban cerca.

―No podemos permitir que tu hija se vaya de la ciudad ―insistía la abuela.

―¡Pero esto no había pasado en años!

Su madre parecía asustada.

―Tú no estabas aquí, Hisana. No oíste lo que dijo. Todo está empezando otra vez.

* * *

Bueno espero que esta historia no se les halla enredosa, les traere un capitulo nuevo cada tercer dia. Cualquier duda ya saben donde esta el buzón!


End file.
